Life being a Daddy
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: What would it be like if Tony Stark had a child in his life. How much would it change?
1. Chapter 1

do not own anything.

* * *

Tony Stark didn't know what to say when he was looking at the window. A nurse was holding a baby girl with his mother eyes. Pepper was by his side in sadness and shocked.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Tony ask the doctor and a lawyer that was behind him.

"She didn't think you would want a child in your life. That it was for the best." The lawyer said

"Did anyone make it?" Pepper asked

The doctor shook his head. "The baby was the only one that survive the crash. It was a miracle, not even a scratch on her."

"Mr. Stark, she doesn't have any other family and from the blood results shows she is your child." The lawyer explained "If you decide you do not want her we'll send her to a foster care."

Tony never took his eyes off the blue eyes staring at him. When he was about to make his decision she giggled and try to reach out to him. Pepper saw it and couldn't help but smiled at Tony reaction.

"What's her name?" Tony ask

"Kagome."


	2. Chapter 2

Feed a baby?

For the past few months Tony has been raising Kagome, with a lot of help from Pepper. Even with all the baby books Pepper has given him he was still having some trouble. Today Pepper believed it was time for Kagome to eat baby food instead of milk.

"You actually expect me to feed my daughter this... goo yuck?" Tony asked with a sour face after smelling the open baby food.

"It's not like your going to be eating it Tony." Pepper dryly said "She needs something more than milk. Here, try giving her the squash and peas."

"And you wonder why she likes me better than you. Tony smirk "Everyone knows that kids don't like veggies."

"She a baby Tony, if you give it to her now she'll like them." She told him while leaving the room.

"Fine." Tony sighed and sat down beside Kagome in her high chair. She was just looking at him with her stuff dog by her side. "Okay Kagome, look peas mmm... Come on open up."

And just like he predicted Kagome turn her face and refuse to eat either of them. He knew Peeper will give him hell if he didn't feed Kagome it. So he kept trying and trying.

"Come on Kagome it's really good. Look daddy likes it." He put the food in his mouth, made a face and spit it out. "Mother Fu... Okay, how about I throw this out and I'll make you some oatmeal instead."

Kagome smiled at him and started to giggle.

"This is secret okay, don't go babbling to Aunty Pepper." He smirked and wiggled is brows up and down, which made Kagome laugh even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Nanny?

"I don't like this Pepper."

Pepper sighed as she and Tony were waiting for Kagome suppose new nanny.

"Tony, I know you don't want to be separated with Kagome but from what happen last week this is our only option." She said "Beside, she comes highly recommended."

"I don't trust anyone with my little girl." Tony said as he went to pick Kagome up from her play pen. "And last week wasn't my fault. How was I suppose to know she was going to start crawling that day." He hold her up and cooing at her. "Isn't that right Kagome. It's not daddy fault isn't. Your just a genius like your daddy, aren't you."

All Kagome could do was smile and Tony started making noises to her stomach which made her and Pepper laugh.

"Ahem"

They look up to see that they weren't alone.

"Oh Mrs. Kaze, sorry. Please have a seat." Pepper said going back to her seat with the woman following her.

Tony put Kagome back in her play pen while eyeing the lady. She was attracted but there was something about her he didn't like and screamed danger. "Mrs. Kaze..."

"Please, do call me Kagura." She said, smiling at Kagome who stared at her.

No one else but Kagome could see the red aura surrounding Kagura.

'Lord Sesshomaru will be happy that I found you Shikon Miko.'


	4. Chapter 4

Is Naraku the cause of this?

"Did you fine her?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, I'm with her now." Kagura said talking on her second phone and pushing Kagome in her stroller.

It was her first day on the job and Kagura decided to take Kagome to the park since they've been in the house all day. She also needed a place to tell Sesshomaru about Kagome where Tony won't be able to over hear or video anything that might blow her cover.

"I don't see why we can't just take her now?" Kagura asked

"Its better that she stays with that moron, **no matter how much I despise him**." Sesshomaru sneer "Beside, we still need to fine the one responsible for her family death. If they come after again, you'll know who it is."

"Do you think it was Naraku that cause it?" Kagura asked looking at her surroundings. "You think he's trying to change the past?"

"It's only possible, the Jewel is inside her. That is way she was unharmed and protected from the crash." Sesshomaru said "But we can't be sure that he's still alive. Half-breeds can't live that long as full demons."

"You don't know Naraku as well as I do. This looks like his doing." Kagura sneer at her memories of him.

"Weather he is or not don't let your guard down, that's why I send you." Sesshomaru order her "If anything unusual happens call me."

"Yes Lord..." She was cut off when she hear her other phone ringing. "Have to go, Stark is calling. For a playboy, cocky genius he's very overprotective."

All she got was a growl and hung up on. She couldn't help but laugh a little. She knew he was upset that Sora (Kagome's mother) didn't leave Kagome to him in her will like they agreed on. But it was the law that Kagome had to live with a blood relative, which was Tony. So Sesshomaru couldn't do anything about it... yet.

"Yes Mr. Stark?" She said and then had to bring the her phone away from her ear from the yelling.

"Where's the hell are you go with my daughter!" Tony shouted

"Sir, I left you two messages that I was going to take Kagome to the park and I left a note on the fridge."

"No you didn't I..." He was cut off by who she think was Pepper.

"Tony I found the note, and look at your phone. I told you had you had messages." Pepper voice said

Kagura guessed he saw the messages from the grumbling he was making.

"It doesn't matter, you should have still call me..."

Kagura ignore Tony childish mumbling, knowing that he hates to be wrong and looked at Kagome.

"Honestly Kagome I don't know who your better off with." She said and went back to listen to Tonys rampage. Kagome just looked at her in a curious cute look on her face before going back playing with her stuff dog.

* * *

**Who do you think is better off raising Kagome? Tony or ** **Sesshomaru?**

**And I'm not sure about the whole law thing, if the child had to go with a blood relative or not. I'm just guessing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dada?

"Come one Tony we have to go!" Pepper shouted from out side Tony's house.

It's been two months since they hired Kagura and Tony still feels unease on leaving Kagome with her. Even with all the background check he did on her he couldn't fine one bad flaw. Either it was fathers instincts, he knew not to trust this woman. No matter how hot she was.

"I'm coming "Mother". Okay Kagura you have all my numbers incase you need to reach me and JARVIS has all the emergency numbers." Tony said walking towards the front door while holding Kagome. "Kagome has start teething so watch out for that and I put the teething ring in the freezer. If you have any questions don't be afraid to call." He left without realizing that he still had Kagome in his arms.

"Mr. Stark." Kagura said with smile

"Yes?" He asked

"You forgot to leave Kagome again." She said

"Oh, sorry." Tony said and started to hand Kagome to her slowly but brought her back which annoyed Pepper and Kagura. "Say dada first. Say dada. Dada."

"Tony she seven months old." Pepper said "She'll say it when she ready."

"You just want her to call you aunty first, ain't gonna to happen." Tony said childishly "Say Dada."

"Tony the meetings." Pepper reminded him.

He sighed and was going to give Kagura Kagome when.

"Dada?"

To Tony, time and everything had stop and couldn't help but smile. Pepper heard it too and rush to Tonys side.

"Kagome, what did you say?" She asked

"Dada."

Both Tony and Pepper scream in happiness and jump up and down.

"That right my little genius you, I'm your Dada." Tony smiled "That's it I'm canceling the meetings. We're going to celebrate."

"Tony, as much as I want to celebrate this too." Pepper said, taking Kagome out of his arms and gave her a kiss. "But, we can't cancel these meetings, again. We'll celebrate when we get back." She then handed Kagome to Kagura and grab Tony's arm. "Bye Kagome, love you."

He said his good-byes but had to be dragged to the car by Happy and Pepper because he was refusing to leave and Happy drove off. Kagome said it again and pointed her hand to the direction her father had left.

"Yes I know little Miko. Lord Sesshomaru and I still can't believe that man is your father." Kagura said dryly while bouncing Kagome up and down in her arms.

"Dada?"


	6. Chapter 6

Happy birthday Kagome

Tony still couldn't believe that eight months ago he had a daughter. On that day he vowed to be a better father than his father has ever been. To be there when she needs him and give her everything she deserve. But this may be a bit much.

"Tony don't you think this is a little too over the top?" James Rhode said

When Pepper told him that Tony had a daughter he thought she was joking until he saw her himself.

"And here I thought Pepper was the one that was going to give me that line." Tony smiled, and handing his old friend a drink.

"She would if she wasn't riding on the elephant with Kagome." James frown and pointed at Pepper who was laughing and holding Kagome tight while riding an elephant. "I cannot not believe you hired the Ringling Brothers for your daughters party. You do know this is a birthday party for a one year old."

"James, did you want to ride on the elephant? Tony teased James like he was a child.

"Haha,..." James smirked'

They looked back at Kagome and Pepper who got off the elephant. Kagome saw the pony that Tony got for her and ran after it. James gave Tony a look knowing too well that he was spoiling her already.

"What?" Tony smirked

Tony attention went back to Kagome when he heard her laughing and his eyes narrowed at what he saw. Standing by is daughter side was a boy about one or two years old and they were holding hands. From the look on Pepper and the mother of the boy faces they thought it was adorable. Tony on the other hand... well let just say he remembered how he was with the ladies... or is. James saw this and was laughing in the inside. Knowing that Karma was taking its affect on Tony for all the womanizing he has done. Then he spotted someone next to the mother and he couldn't believe that this man was out in the open.

"Hey Tony, isn't that Sesshomaru Taisho?"

Tony looked at the man next to the woman and his eyes went wide. This guy was the last person he wanted to meet. Why was the head of Taisho corp. doing at his daughter party.

"Mr. Stark." Sesshomaru said in his cold tone voice.

"Mr. Taisho, what a surprise. Seriously, this is one big surprise. What are you doing here?" Tony asked

"Mrs. Taisho is one of the mothers from Kagome Mommy and me classes. You met her at the classes. Saya Taisho." Pepper said standing by Sesshomaru's wife.

"Sorry, I did not know her last name was Taisho. And I didn't know he was even married." Tony apologies

If there was one business man he was scared of, it was Sesshomaru. He had took over many companies that he had partner up with and left the former owners and executive with nothing.

"We were also old friends with Kagome mother Sora." Sesshomaru said putting his arm around his wife and looked at Kagome direction, which Tony did not like. "We came to see our Goddaughter, seeing that I ..." He smirked "No, that conversation is for another time. Which will be discuss very soon." Then he looked at his son who was still holding Kagomes hand. "Come Ichiro, lets go show your future wife the present you got her."

"Okay daddy, come on Kagome." Ichiro said cutely and led Kagome to where her presents were, with his parents and Pepper behind them.

"Wife?" Tony right eye twitch and jaw clenched.

He was about to tackle Sesshomaru but James was holding him back. Sesshomaru heard this without looking back and couldn't help but smirk again.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything

**Author note: Thank you for all the reviews. I know some of you are wondering what I'm plotting, so I'll give you a few heads up. So yes Sesshomaru was trying to get a rise out of Tony. As for his son he is his first son because he had two other kids who are both girls. Now these scenes are before the first Iron man movie. I'm about to get to the movies soon but only parts of them. I decided Naraku is behind Kagome parents death, don't ask me how I will explain when I'm on Iron man 2. And Kagome is going to the past but as a different person, she will not be in love with Inuyasha (I always thought she was too good for him)and she and Ichiro will be an item.**

* * *

Who gets Kagome?

The meeting with Sesshomaru came as soon as he said it will be. Tony already knew what this will be about. Since Sesshomaru mention that he was Kagome's godfather Tony knew he's trying to get custody of her. Not going to happen. He loves Kagome too much and won't let anyone take her away from him. So he and Pepper put on their business faces and prepare for war.

"Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts. Welcome." Sesshomaru greeted from behind his desk.

"Let's cut to the chase, Taisho. Your not getting Kagome. I'm her father. I won't let you take her away from me." Tony stated

"You may be her biological father Starks but your most definitely not a fit parent to raise a child." Sesshomaru said in his ice tone voice. "Drinking, wild party's and strange women night after night. And lets not forget your rival business men that have try to kill you more than once. Shall I go on?"

"I have change ever since I got Kagome. I'm not the same man I once was. I always put her needs ahead before anything or anyone else!" Tony shouted "And lets not forget about your enemies Taisho. Your just in the same position as me."

"At lease I can protect my family. What could you do Stark to protect Kagome?" Sesshomaru glared at him knowing where Kagome got her attitude from.

"I'll do anything I can protect my daughter, even give up my own life." Tony glared back.

Everything was silent. Tony was usually cocky in these kind of things but when it comes to Kagome everything was serious. Pepper couldn't help but smile at that, seeing how much Kagome has changed him.

"If you want to take this to court we will not back down Mr. Taisho. Tony is known to never give up on something he wants." Pepper said

Sesshomaru lean back in his chair and close his eyes to think. He wanted Kagome to be safe and unheard of to the public. If this does go to court it will be out in the open and who ever is after Kagome will know she is still alive. But he didn't want her to live with Tony and rub off on her. He believes his past self will dislike her more than before.

Not knowing why, Tony finally smirked. Feeling that he was going to win this, but the smirk vanish from what Sesshomaru said next.

We won't do this in court. Not now at Kagome age. When she is older and able to decide on her own we'll let her choose. So I'll be around more offend than you think." He smirked "You may leave." He went back looking over some paper work ignoring the relief and confuse faces that were giving to him.

Tony was relief but he knew Sesshomaru holding something back and he will fine out.


	8. Chapter 8

Preschool?

Three years later

"I'm only going to be gone for a few hours okay. If you need me just call me, I'll be here in a hurry." Tony said

"Tony, your going to have to let her go soon. Preschool starts in a few minutes." Pepper said

That's right, it was Kagome's first day of Preschool and Tony was not happy. He was having a hard time letting Kagome go and didn't want her to grow up. Right now he hasn't let her down since they got out of the car.

"I just don't see why we can't keep her at home and have JARVIS teach her." Tony pouted

"Tony, we've been through this Kagome needs to be around other kids her age." Pepper sighed "It's hard for me to let go too. But we have to be strong for her."

Once they walk inside the classroom they were greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hi Kagome." Said a boyish voice

Tony tense and gripped his daughter tighter. He knew that voice. He looked around and saw them. On the other side of the room was Mrs. Taisho and her son Ichiro who was playing with a bunch of blocks.

"Hi Ichiro." Kagome said waving at the boy.

"Well at least Kagome will know someone here." Pepper joked

But Tony wasn't laughing. Actually, right now his was right eye was twitching. He still wasn't sure if Sesshomaru was lying or not when he called Kagome his son future wife.

'Over my dead body!' Tony thought "That's it! I'm switching her to different school." He said and walked out of the classroom with Kagome still in his arms.

"Tony!" Pepper shouted and ran after him.


	9. Chapter 9

Father's Day?

Tony was fast asleep at the crack of noon when suddenly...

"Daddy, daddy..." Kagome ran in his room and started jumping on his bed. "Wake up, wake up, wake up..."

Tony groan when she accidentally land on his stomach.

"Pumpkin pie, I'm up, I'm up." He said

"We made you breakfast daddy." Kagome said

"Actually, since it's noon we made you lunch." Pepper said walking in with a tray of food. "And by made, we order it."

"Mmmm... bacon cheeseburger, with a smiling face mustard, lettuce, tomato. Curly fries. A big pickle and a side order of onion rings." Tony said and looked at Pepper with a cocky smirk. "How did I deserved this and how do I keep doing it?"

"At school my teacher told us about Father's Day and ... and it's today." Kagome said sitting on Tony's lap while he was eating a few fries.

"Aw, don't I have the best daughter in the world or what?" Tony cooed and kissed her head.

"Kagome, why don't you get your daddy's gift." Pepper said

"Okay." Kagome hopped out of the room.

"Gifts? I have gifts? If I knew that I would have gotten up earlier." Tony said after taking a bite out of his bugar.

"Here you go daddy." Kagome doses in with two presents. "This one is fro Aunty Pepper."

She handed him his present but Pepper snatch it from her.

"uh... Kagome why don't we show your gift first and save this one for later." she said

"Why?" Kagome asked

"Yeah Pepper why?" Tony smirked

"Do you really want to explain it to your five year old daughter Tony?" Pepper gave him a stern look.

"Sorry squirt, we'll tell you when your older, a lot older. About thirty." Tony said with a pale look.

Kagome gave him a confuse look but ignore it and gave him her gift.

"I made this in class for you daddy." She said

"Oh, I love it when you make things for me." He smiled and open the bag.

"It's made from clay. My teacher told us to make a coffee mug but I wanted to make you this." She said

He took her present out and both Tony and Pepper were amazed at what she made. It was a likeness of Tony in a heroic pose on a plaque wearing what look like superman outfit. On the bottom there was writing .

**_'#1 Superhero_ Ever!'**

"Do you like it daddy?" She asked

"Are you kidding, I love it!" He smiled and pick her up in the air. "Genius and artistic. Pepper, we are looking at a new Da Vinic here." And started to spin her around which made her giggle.


	10. Chapter 10

When will you be my mommy?

Five months later...

Tony had been back from Afghanistan for about a week and hasn't shown his face at all. Ever since Tony's disappearance Pepper had send Kagome to stay at Sesshomarus place. She was afraid that those who held Tony will go after his true weakness. Now Kagome is back and was glad to be back.

"Pepper, Pepper!" Kagome shouted excitedly, running towards her. Pepper picked her u and gave her a tight hug. She had missed Kagome so much.

"Happy to be home?" Pepper asked as she took Kagome inside.

"Uh-huh, lord Sesshomaru is too strict sometimes. H wouldn't let me and Ichiro have ice cream before bedtime like daddy does." Kagome pouted without realizing she just tattle on her father.

"Oh really." Pepper smiled, making a metal note to talk to Tony about that.

"Where's daddy?" Kagome asked

"He's in his lab right now." Pepper told her

"Can I see him please, Aunty." Kagome gave Pepper her puppy dog face. Always giving in to the look she took Kagome to the lab. "Aunty, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course sweetie." Pepper said putting her down

"Can you be my mommy?" Kagome asked

Pepper nearly fell at that and her face turn red.

"Why are you asking that Kagome?" Pepper asked

"Well all my friends have mommies and I have no mommy. And I thought you could be my mommy. You act like a mommy to me and daddy. And daddy really likes you." Kagome said "And Mrs. Taisho said that when a man and woman really, really like someone they became a family."

"Kagome, there is nothing in this world that will make me happy than to be your mother." Pepper said with a smile. "But that's also up to your daddy because he has to ask the question."

"What question?" Kagome asked

"To marry him." Pepper said as they reach the door to lab.

"That doesn't sound too hard...Gasp!" Kagome gasped at what she was seeing. Pepper was stun as well. Hanging in the middle of the room with pieces of machines on his legs and arms was Tony's.

"Don't look at me like that. You two have caught me in worst situation than this." Tony smirked

"Aaaahhh... daddy's a robot!" Kagome screamed and ran out of the lab, still screaming.

"No pumpkin, daddy is fine I'm just..." Tony said trying to get down.

"Oh Tony." Pepper sighed and went after Kagome to make she was okay.


	11. Chapter 11

don't own anything

* * *

What's that glowing thing?

.

.

"Well you scared her. She refuse to leave her room." Pepper said

Tony finally got out of his suite and wanted to go after Kagome but Pepper thought it was best for her to go first.

"Why didn't you tell me that she was here and more importantly why did you send her to Taisho's place?" Tony asked in anger, then went walking to the kitchen.

"As always Tony you never answer your phone when your in the lab." Pepper said in anger as well, not liking the tone he was giving her. "And what was I suppose to do. You were kidnap by terrorist and I was afraid that your other enemies might try and hurt her! I was thinking what was best for her!"

He saw her starting to crying and walked over to her to hold her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Pepper I didn't mean..."

"Daddy?"

Tony looked over the island table and saw Kagome standing by the entrance holding tightly of her old stuff dog.

"Hey pumpkin." He said letting go of Pepper when she was done crying. "It's me. Human and all." He smiled with his arms wide open and lean down. "Am I gonna get that hug now." Kagome smiled and ran into his arms, were he picked her up and held her tightly. Not once did he not think about his little princess. She was his reason that kept him going when he was in captivity. He didn't want her to see what he had went through.

"Daddy what's that glowing thing on your chest?" she asked, poking the reactor.

"Well pumpkin, daddies heart got hurt and this helps me keep going." He said

"Will you be okay daddy?" She asked

"Of course. You forget that nothing can hurt your daddy." He smirked "So are you hungry kid? I ordered you your favorite." He opened the fridge and took out the takeout boxes. Once Kagome saw what was inside her eyes lite up.

"Oden!" She cheered


	12. Chapter 12

Own nothing!

* * *

You never knew?

.

.

After dinner Tony had ask Pepper to hack a device chip to his old business computer. Ever since he got back he had learn a few disturbing thing that Obadiah has done behind his back and Tony wants to know what it is. A few hours later after, he put Kagome to bed, he got a call from Pepper. He was about to answer until his body went paralysis.

"You remember this one right?" He knew that voice. Obadiah Stane, his soon to be ex business partner. He came from behind him with a paralysis device and helped Tony lay down on the couch. "It's a shame that the government didn't approve it. There's so many applications for causing short-term paralysis." He went in front of him with a device to take out Tony's arc reactor. "Tony. When I order the hit on you, I worried that I was killing the golden goose. But you see, it was just fate that you survived that. You had one last golden egg to give." He took Tony's arc reactor from his chest half way out. "Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you. Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now, what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?" Then he took it all the way out. "I would say that this is your ninth symphony but the its actually your tenth, since the first is your daughter. I know what she is Tony. A good friend of mine told me. So I'll be taking her as well."

At that, even when he was paralysis, Tony glared at him and was trying with all his might to move his arms to strangle this man.

"You never came to realize that her mother and family was no accident. She is more special than you think, and that's why my friend wants her... because of it. As do I. Something very powerful that can be the greatest weapon of all." He said "But since Taisho and you were always in the way we couldn't take her. But time is running out and I need this new power to create new weapons before he gets to her."

He stood up and went to fine Kagomes' room.

"Y…y..you…tou….touch her…I'll… …tr..tr..tra..track you…down…an…and kil…kill you." He said trying to break out of his paralysis. They were both shocked that he was able to talk while he was paralyzed.

Obadiah turn back with a smirk. "That's if you don't die first." Then he continued on his way to Kagome room.

* * *

**A/N: I know. I was evil on that part but don't worry nothing is going to happen to Kagome. So don't hate me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Own nothing**

* * *

Where am I?

.

.

.

Kagome was hearing a beeping noise in her sleep, thinking it was her alarm clock she started to wake up. Then she noticed a very bright light shining down on her and her eyes squinted. Once her eyes adjusted she notice that she wasn't in her room but more like a hospital room.

"Oh you're awake." She heard a voice. She saw her daddy business partner Obadiah walking in the room in a doctor's mask, gloves and an apron. **(A/N: Don't know if he has a medical license, I just thought it will be more evil if he tries to take to jewel out himself.)** "I wasn't expecting you to wake up this soon. Not to worry we will just put more anesthesia in you."

"Where am I? Where's daddy?" She asked as she was starting to cry.

"Ssshh… don't worry sweat-heart. After the surgery is over you'll be joining your daddy soon." He said, holding up the anesthesia mask. "I'm sorry kid but I can't have any loose ends. And with your daddy leaving everything to you I can't have that."

He was about to put the mask on her when something slammed him to a wall and knocked him out. Kagome looked up and smiled when she saw Kagura.

"Kagura!" She smiled

"Let's get you out of here." Kagura said

She picked her up and took her out of there before Obadiah woke up. Once they were out the door they saw Pepper and five other guys in suites coming their way.

"Kagome!" Pepper cried

"Pepper!" Kagome shouted, getting out of Kagura's holed and ran into Peppers.

"Why was she here?" Pepper shouted at Kagura, not knowing if she was working for Obadiah.

"I followed Mr. Stane here when I saw him take Kagome from home." Kagura explain

"Why…" She was cut off when her phone rang. It was Tony. "Tony!"

"Pepper he's got Kagome!" Tony shouted from his phone that's placed in his helmet.

"I know. Kagura just saved her." Pepper said "She with me now."

"Thank god." He sighed "Where are you now?"

"We're at the lab to arrest Obadiah." She said

"Listen to me you have to get out of there!"

He didn't get to finish when Obadiah (in his own Iron suite) shot out from the ground and landed next to them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Obadiah said

Kagura stood in front of them and took out her fan in case she has to blow her cover to protect them.

"I'll be taking the girl now and your services are no longer required Ms. Potts." He said aiming his arm gun at them to shoot.

"Stane!"

Tony (in his Iron Man suit) came in time to tackle him and the fight began.


	14. Chapter 14

Do not own!

Kagome, Kagura and Pepper watch the fight between Tony and Obadiah in the skies from the lot. Breaking out of her trance Pepper told Kagura to take Kagome away from here. Kagome didn't even realize that she was picked up as she watched her daddy flying in the sky and saw him falling. When he landed on the roof of the lab Kagome felt something bad was going to happen and got out of Kaguras' hold.

"Kagome get back here!" Kagura and Pepper shouted

"No! Daddy needs my help!" Kagome shouted and ran inside with Kagura chasing after her. If anything happens to her, not only will she have to deal with Tony Starks but Sesshomaru as well and he doesn't make threats, he will kill her.

"Pepper, are you still there?" Tony whispered from the speaker

He instructed her to over load the huge arc reactor, believing it is the only way to defeat Obadiah. By the time she got it ready Tony was getting beaten and was hanging on the rail that was above the reactor.

"Don't worry Tony. Once I'm done with you, your little princess will be joining you next." Obadiah said, aiming his guns at him.

"Pepper now! Do it!" Tony shouted

Doing as she was told the arcs energy exploded and took down Obadiah completely and Tony as well.

"Daddy? Daddy!" Kagome cried and ran to his side. "Daddy, please wake up!"

She started to shake his body to wake him up the best she could since armor was heavy. Kagura stood by the door watching the little priestess in sadness. She saw his arc reactor was flickering on and off and knew he wasn't going to make.

"Please. Your daddy! You said nothing can hurt you!" Kagome cried, then kissed him on the cheek and laid her head on top of his chest, with her hand on top of the reactor. She closed her eyes and let out more tears. "Please wake up." She whispered

Without her noticing and to Kaguras surprise, Kagomes' hand started to glow pink on the reactor giving it the energy it need. When the glowing vanished Tony started to breath slowly and his right hand started to twitch. He opened his eyes slowly and saw his daughter crying for him. He lifted his arm to pat her head and it shock Kagome so much that she snapped out of her grieving and looked at him.

"Hey there princess." He smiled

"Daddy!" She shouted happily and hugged him tight.

He was glad to see that smile on her face and let out his own laughed. When he was done he finally noticed Kagura was standing by them.

"Oh Kagura," He smirked "Nice to see you in this fine night. You know you work too much. I think you deserve a vacation. I hear Jamaica is nice this time of year. You could finally wear that swim suit I got you for Christmas."

Kagura rolled her eyes and watched the father and daughter embraced each other in laughter. Typical Tony.


	15. Chapter 15

**Do not own avengers and inuyasha**

You knew?

After reviling that he was iron man to the media and talking to Nick Fury about joining the Avengers, he went to see Sesshomaru the next day. Tony wanted answers and he knew Sesshomaru had them. He was not his usual cocky self when he reached the building. He almost lost his daughter and found out that her mother's death was no accident. Oh yes. For once he is dead serious. Once the elevator doors open he went straight towards Sesshomaru's office. He ignore the secretary call and slammed open the door.

"How can I help you today Mr. Stark besides your rudeness?" Sesshomaru said not looking at him while taping on his lab top.

"You knew." Tony sneered

"Knew what Stark? Be more pacific." Sesshomaru said

"You knew Sora's death was no accident." Tony said

Sesshomaru stop taping when he said that but still didn't look at Tony.

"It is none of your concerns. I am dealing with it." He said and went back on typing.

Then something snapped inside Tony. He took the lab top and threw it at the wall, mashing it into pieces.

"The mother of my child was murder by some maniac and is now he's after my daughter because of some kind of power that he thinks she has! I almost lost her because of this asshole! Now if you know something you better tell me now before I get the information another way!" Tony shouted

During the whole outburst Sesshomaru only stared at him with no emotion. When Tony finished Sesshomaru took in a deep breath and got out his chair and over to the window.

"There is a reason why Kagome was supposed to be left to me. I am the only one that can protect her. But it seems that Sora had other ideas and that's what got her killed." He said "If Kagome was left to me she would not be kidnap by Obadiah. He and the one that's after her feared me more than anyone else. Now because you reviled who you are as Iron Man she would be targeted more. So be prepared for what will come next." Then turn to him. "That is all I will tell you. Now if you don't mind, leave my office."

Then two security guards came in and grab Tony arms and dragged him out.

"This isn't the last you'll hear from me! I will find out what your hiding Taisho! You hear me!" Tony shouted

As Tony left Sessohmaru went to his seat and sat down. Dealing with Tony always gave him headaces.


End file.
